The present invention relates to a light, preferably a tail light, for motor vehicles, comprising a light disc behind which at least one light source is arranged.
In known tail lights of the aforementioned kind its soiling has a direct effect on its illumination function. When the tail light is soiled by dust, rain etc., the light output of the light arrangement is reduced. It may even be so minimal that the light arrangement can no longer be detected by the driver of a following vehicle. Since the illumination function of such a light arrangement is important for the safety of the passengers of the motor vehicle, it is of greatest importance that the light arrangement is easibly detectable, respectively, that the light emitted by it has its full intensity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light arrangement of the aforementioned kind that is able to detect reliably and completely at least a great degree of soiling of the light disc.